Drabble Challange!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Kelakuan si kakak-beradik ini memang tidak terduga! Marilah kita melihat kegiatan mereka sehari-hari ini! : Chapter 2 - Go & Retsu's Story Part II
1. Chapter 1 Retsu Go Story I

**Drabble Challange!**

**Summary:**

Kelakuan si kakak-beradik ini memang tidak terduga! Marilah kita melihat kegiatan mereka sehari-hari ini! :)

**Disclaimer:**  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX  
Itu punya Tetsuhiro Koshita

**Warning: **Segala keanehan dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya :) Melainkan milik Go dan Retsu *salah*  
OOC dan mungkin aneh dari pikiran kita :3

* * *

**1. Tidur**

Retsu nggak bisa tidur! Soalnya, kamar saudaranya itu terlalu berisik, sehingga mengganggu keadaan seluruh penghuni rumah. Saat ia mau mengecek apa yang dilakukan saudaranya itu, ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya berada disana..

"Ayah, Ibu, kalian ngapain?" tanya Retsu penasaran.

"Sssstttt! Diam sebentar" jawab kedua orang tuanya itu.

Retsu pun menyelinap dan melihat adiknya...

.

Sedang menari-nari dengan pakaian hula yang entah ia dapat dimana di depan cermin kamarnya..

* * *

**2. Hantu**

Retsu takut hantu. Ya, setiap membicarakan tentang hantu, pasti dia akan gemetaran dan ketakutan. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Go yang sama sekali tidak takut hantu sedikit pun..

"Go.. Ke..kenapa kita harus, melakukan uji nyali?" tanya Retsu, sambil gemetaran seperti biasa. Saudaranya pun menjawab, "Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh kok! Kakak hanya terlalu ketakutan!" kata Go tidak takut dan percaya diri. Padahal, ketika Retsu menengok ke arah belakang, ia melihat sesosok manusia berpakaian putih dan rambutnya hitam..

"Ha...ha..han..han.." kata Retsu gelagapan, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi pun, ia terdiam disana.

"Kakak, kau kenapa? Ka... HANTU!" teriak Go sambil menarik kakaknya yang membatu. Padahal itu adalah Jun yang mencoba untuk tampil cantik (wut o.O?)

* * *

**3. Cinta**

"Dear Diary, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakak~ Aku lagi kere, dan gak bisa kasih hadiah. Tapi semalam aku mimpi bagus banget! Gini, kan aku lagi duduk, eh tiba-tiba kakak dateng, terus pipiku dicium! Aduh, aku jatuh cinta sama kakak! Sayangnya aku laki-laki.. Tapi kalau mimpi itu bener, aku itu pecinta sejenis donk! ENGGAK! NO WAY! Tapi kalau dipikir, kakak itu kan populer~ Kalau aku yang dapat, itu kan lumayan xD Boleh ahh.. Boleh boleh!"

Retsu speechless. Makan apa Go semalam sampai bisa bermimpi aneh dan satu jawaban yang bisa diberikan oleh Retsu adalah, IA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TIDUR SEKAMAR DENGAN GO UNTUK SEKARANG DAN SELAMANYA!

* * *

**4. Selesai **(Note: Cerita ini di dapat dari episode 41 pas Retsu jatuh itu.. Cuma ini parodi-nya xDv)

Retsu terdiam di tempat. Sonic-nya tidak berhasil mengambil tempat pertama. Lebih parahnya, mobilnya itu keluar. Kecepatan maksimum Sonic menyebabkannya keluar dari lintasan ketika berbelok. Pertarungan TRF Victory pun berjalan mundur.

Namun, bukannya mengambil mobilnya yang sudah entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, Retsu malah pergi ke tempat Go, dan langsung menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Aduh kakak, kenapa kau memukulku!?" tanya Go kesal.

"Kalau bukan karena kamu seenaknya, kita tidak akan kalah!" jawab + bentak Retsu yang panas.

"Kakak juga yang salah! Kenapa menjalankan Sonic yang bagus dibelokan, dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi!" bentak Go sangat kesal.

Yang lain pun speechless.. Kapan pertengkaran kakak beradik ini selesai ya?

* * *

**5. Hubungan**

Hubungan antara Go dan Magnum bagaikan es krim dan tangkainya.. Hubungan antara mereka seperti tidak dapat dipisahkan. Namun, apa daya, ia harus berpisah dengan benda kesayangannya, Magnum, hanya karena...

"KAKAK, KENAPA KAU HABISKAN ES KRIM MAGNUM-KU!?"

"Daripada meleleh, lebih baik ku makan.."

Err... Ternyata, hubungan mereka terpisahkan hanya karena seseorang. Dan MAGNUM disini, adalah ES KRIM Magnum!

.

.

Aneh ya?

* * *

**6. Sesuatu**

Hari ini ulang tahun Go, dan Retsu sudah membelikannya sesuatu.. Namun, sesuatu itu bukanlah yang diharapkan oleh Go (ciuman dari kakaknya xDv) melainkan sebuah hadiah yang bahkan tidak ingin di dapatkan oleh Go.. Dan Retsu masih menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari adiknya..

"Kakak, kau sedang apa?" tanya Go.

"Go, ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Retsu balik, adiknya hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"1 Agustus, hari Rabu.. Kenapa kak?" tanya Go balik lagi, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan Retsu terlihat memblender 'sesuatu' itu. Go pun menyadari sesuatu kalau MAGNUM es krim tercintanya itu tidak ada di sisinya..

"KAKAK! JANGAN BLENDER MAGNUM-KU DONK!"

Dan sesuatu yang dimaksud itu adalah es krim MAGNUM favorit Go xdV. *epic fail*

* * *

**7. Galau  
**(tema begini pun dimasukan)

Retsu bingung liat adiknya. Pada malam seperti, biasanya Go akan bernyanyi lagu-lagu AK*** dengan riang dan senang hati sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tapi memang tadi pagi, Go mengatakan kalau ia sedang GALAU! Bayangkan, imagine! (Imagine itu dari temen saya) Go Seiba itu kalau GALAU, serasa dunia berubah 180 derajat! Retsu pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kenapa adiknya GALAU!

Kebetulan, malam itu, ia melewati depan kamar adiknya yang sedikit terbuka.  
Saat ia melihatnya, ternyata…

.

.

.

Adiknya sedang galau karena lagu YUM* N* KAW*, dimana itu adalah lagu terakhir Ats*k* Mae**, idol favorit Go. Go sedang mengkhayati lagunya dan dia pun mewek sendiri (Retsu memutuskan untuk tidak melihat kelanjutannya).

* * *

**8. Salju**

Salju itu putih. Putih bagaikan butiran gula, namun ia dingin. Sejuk, satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kala bersalju.. Namun, untuk keluarga Seiba, bisa dibilang, yang namanya salju itu petaka besar…

"KAKAK!" teriak Go bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah untuk liburan musim dingin. Maka karena itu, Go sangat bersemangat. Retsu pun keluar dari kamarnya, namun masih dengan pakaian tidur dan muka yang HONTOU no LESU! *Japanese fail xdv* Go yang 'mengacangkan' keadaan kakaknya yang 5L itu pun saat ini berada di depan kakaknya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ayo kak, kita berangkat!" Retsu mengabaikan adiknya itu dan meninggalkannya, lalu berbalik menghadap adiknya itu. "Tunggu sebentar ya.. Kakak mau ganti baju dulu.."

Owhh… Tumben kakak beradik ini akur untuk hari bersalju ini. Ternyata salju menyatukan mereka..

* * *

**9. Sakit**

Retsu pingsan pas di sekolah, jadi Go mengantarkannya pulang (Go juga izinlah ==). Alasan itulah yang digunakan Go untuk pulang lebih awal (dan jeleknya, ia mensyukuri apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya –adik nista-) dan mendapat liburan lebih awal 4 jam dari seharusnya(?). Di pikir ia dapat liburan seenaknya, pas sekali ayah dan ibu mereka sedang keluar kota untuk liburan. Go, dengan terpaksa, harus merawat kakaknya yang sedang sakit itu.

"Uhhh! Kak Retsu! Kenapa dia pake sakit segala sih!?" kata Go kesal sambil mengoceh, padahal tadi bersyukur, sekarang malah marah-marah ==" Eitss.. Go lagi nyuci baju (mama sama papa mereka gak sempet xD)

"Go, apa kau masih sibuk?" tanya Retsu penasaran, tetap dengan keadaan 4L dan baju tidurnya.

"Sangat!" kata Go tanpa menoleh, Retsu pun menuju ke dapur dan melakukan sesuatu yang tentu tidak ada yang tau..

.

.

.  
Go pun selesai atas semua tugas mencucinya. Ia pun berencana untuk memasak makanannya sendiri, karena ia terlalu lapar dan kakaknya tidak bisa memasak dengan keadaan sakit, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa memasak. Ketika melihat ruang makan, ia menemui kakaknya sedang duduk di dekat meja itu.

"Kakak, kok tidak istirahat di kamar?" tanya Go.

"Ahh, tidak.. Hanya menungguimu saja.. Aku mau kembali ke kamar.." jawab Retsu, langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Go pun bingung. Go menemui makanan di atas meja, yang jelas-jelas tadi itu tidak ada! "_Mungkin kak Retsu yang memasakannya untukku.. Padahal dia sedang sakit, tapi masih baik untuk memasakanku makan siang :') Terima kasih, kakak~ Makin cinta deh u3u_" pikir Go.

Namun apa yang ia dapatkan..

.

.

.  
*BRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Yak, Retsu memasukan kecap asin + garam kebanyakan, jadi, rasanya itu SANGAT ASIN! Retsu sendiri hanya mengikik di balik pintu kamarnya, memikirkan wajah adiknya ketika memakan makanan itu.

* * *

**10. Natal**

Natal tahun ini dilewati oleh Go dengan.. SENDIRIAN…. Kenapa? Kakaknya *yang di bagian sebelumnya sakit* belum sembuh, malah makin panas iya.. Dan juga, kedua orang tuanya belum pulang dari luar kota, membuatnya tetap SENDIRIAN di rumahnya..

"Go~" panggil kakaknya yang turun dari kamarnya.

"…Apa…?" tanya Go malas.

"Kakak punya hadiah natal untukmu xD" jawab Retsu.

"HADIAH!?" kata Go semangat!

"Ini.." Retsu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Go pun membukanya dan isinya…

SEPERANGKAT ALAT SUKU CADANG, DIBAYAR TUNAI! Eh salah, SEKOTAK ALAT SUKU CADANG! Go langsung tersenyum besar seperti kuda yang baru saja berhajat(?) Kelihatannya, Retsu merasakan aura aneh..

"Kakak… AKU CINTA KAKAK!" Saya suka bagian ini. Go tiba-tiba memegang tangan kakaknya, lalu memeluk kakaknya dan mencium pipi kakaknya itu.. Di karena kan keadaan tubuhnya yang cukup lemah, Retsu pun tidak bisa menghindarinya..

"GO! LEPAS! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akhirnya, bahagia kan? :3

_**To Be Continued~**_

Author's Note:

Untuk mencapai 50 drabble, saya berpikir untuk menjadikannya 5 chapter.. Yang ini, hanya Go dan Retsu yang muncul. Tapi di chapter berikutnya, mungkin tim TRF Victory akan muncul :3

Oh iya, yang di nomor 10 itu, saya dapat ide dari AKB0048 episode 7, dimana Takamina dicium sama Yuuko xDv (ada tambahan kata 'sasuga na captain!') yang mungkin akan jadi referensi untuk chapter berikutnya xDv Oh iya, itu soal AKB48, saya sensor supaya tidak menyinggung pihak mana pun :/ Lagunya itu Yume no Kawa - AKB48, lagu terakhir Acchan di AKB48.

Sou desu! Review itu penting :D  
Nanti kalau sempet chapter depan sampai 20 aja deh xD  
Saa, Review! Onegai! X(

~ Itadaki Mayuyu! ~


	2. Chapter 2 Retsu Go Story II

**Drabble Challenge!**

Summary:

Kelakuan si kakak-beradik ini memang tidak terduga! Marilah kita melihat kegiatan mereka sehari-hari!

**Disclaimer:**  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP  
Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX  
Itu punya Tetsuhiro Koshita

**Warning: **Segala keanehan di fic ini hanyalah mengikuti skripsi Author, sedangkan yang melakukannya adalah seluruh peserta fic ini(?)

Up to Chapter 2: Go & Retsu's Story Part II

* * *

**11. Hancur**

Go kesal! Es krim-nya di makan oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu. Untuk balas dendam, Go pun sudah mempunyai 1001 rencana untuk membalas kakaknya. Dan jika es krim adalah benda kesayangannya, maka PERANGKO kakaknya harus ikut jadi korban! Diam-diam, Go pun mengambil buku koleksi perangko milik Retsu dan membawanya turun. Menuju ke dapur, mengambil blender dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam blender, lalu menyalakan elektronik itu.

"Hei Go, kau melihat buku berwarna merah di atas mejaku?" tanya Retsu. Go yang sedari-tadi hanya tersenyum puas pun menunjukkan blender yang penuh dengan cairan bubur kertas. Retsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun menunjukkan apa yang dicari Go, yaitu buku koleksi perangko miliknya. Go hanya ternganga

"O_O kakak, itu kan koleksi perangkomu.." Go hanya terdiam.

"Dan yang ada di dalam blender adalah bubur kertas yang terbuat dari PR-mu sendiri"

Dan hancurlah perasaan Go hanya karena PR-nya hancur menjadi bubur.

* * *

**12. Pergi**

Belakangan ini, Go jadi tambah berisik. Kalau bukan karena A**** M**** keluar, gara-gara lagu baru AK***. Retsu yang sedang mengerjakan PR pun langsung menghampiri adiknya yang sedikit gila itu –Author langsung ditendang oleh Go-

Berdasarkan apa yang Author lihat dan dengar, Retsu langsung mendobrak pintu yang malang itu dan membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu kaget nan terkejut. Namun yang ditemui Retsu disitu adalah Go yang entah sudah kemana, dan yang berbunyi dari kamarnya itu adalah kaset Yu** no K***.

"Go, kau pergi kemana!?" tanya Retsu.

Dan kepergian Go pun masih misterius..

* * *

**13. Kibou (Harapan)**

Go dan kakaknya memiliki harapan yang sama. Yap, bermain mini4wd, dan menuju kelas dunia. Namun, mereka harus mencapai impian itu secepat mungkin, sebelum mereka tua. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak menyerah dengan mimpi mereka. Banyak halangan yang menghambat mereka untuk mencapai tingkat itu. Namun berkat WGP, langkah mereka untuk pergi ke impian mereka tidak jauh lagi. Malah lebih dekat dari seharusnya. Namun, Go masih memiliki satu harapan yang tidak akan pernah lenyap. Yaitu..

"BU GURU TAMAMI! AKU KAN SUDAH MENGERJAKAN PR-KU!" teriak Go kesal.

"Kau ini, kau meminta Retsu mengerjakan PR-mu lagi kan!? Ayo mengaku!" tanya bu guru Tamami.

"Aduhh! Bu guru, aku kan sibuk dengan persiapan WGP di Amerika!" kata Go kesal, ngelak juga.

"ERrrrrr… PERGI KE KORIDOR DAN BERDIRI DISANA!" teriak bu guru Tamami kesal.

Go langsung berdiri di koridor sambil bergumam, "kapan bu guru Tamami membiarkanku tidak mengerjakan PR" sambil pundung karena dimarahi lagi.

* * *

**14. Budek**

Jika Go mendapat hukuman berdiri di koridor, hal lain terjadi di kelas Retsu. Anak berambut merah yang sudah terkenal dengan kepintarannya itu belajar dengan baik di kelasnya, lain dengan adiknya yang suka tidur. Namun Retsu percaya, kalau Go pasti sudah kena hukuman berdiri di koridor dari bu guru Tamami. Terutama karena tulisan Retsu lebih rapi dari Go, dan tulisan Go itu sudah terkenal karena bentuknya yang seperti cakar ayam.

"Fuhh.. Go pasti kena hokum lagi.." gumam sang pimpinan TRF Victorys ini.

"Retsu, bisa kau lanjutkan?" tanya pak guru yang berada di depan kelasnya (Author gak tau namanya siapa). Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah kacang tanah seribu satu dari muridnya yang satu itu.

"Retsu?" sekali lagi ia dapat kacang.

"Ho..hoi, Retsu-kun? Retsu-kun!" panggil temannya Retsu kepada yang dituju. Namun ia juga mendapatkan kacang dari si rambut merah. Author udah nulis di fic Author yang lain, kalau Retsu bengong, dia jadi budek mendadak :/

"RETSU!" teriak yang lain, namun tetap tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan. Akhirnya, dipilihlah cara yang tidak diinginkan, yaitu..

"KAKAK!" teriak Go dengan suara ultrasonic milik Retsu(?) Yang merasa dipanggil pun langsung melihat bingung ke arah adiknya yang saat ini sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Lho? Go, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Retsu kebingungan, namun adiknya lebih bingung lagi.

"Retsu, maukah kau berdiri di koridor dengan adikmu? *krek*" tanya guru Retsu, yang diikuti dengan penunjuk yang patah, dan muka Retsu sudah harap-harap cemas..

"Ba..baik.." jawab Retsu dengan cemas, dan langsung ia kerjakan.

* * *

**15. Lesu**

Go dan Retsu duduk dengan lesu di pojok koridor karena mereka berdua sudah lelah berdiri (gimana nggak? Pelajaran bahasa Jepang-nya Retsu itu 4 jam mata pelajaran, dan pelajaran Matematika-nya Go itu 3 jam mata pelajaran) dan memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di pojok ruangan. Keduanya hanya diam, sampai Go memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kak, kenapa kau bengong tadi?" tanya Go.

"Karena siapa aku kena hukum, hah?" Retsu membalik pertanyaan Go.

"Lho? Aku kan tanya, kak! Ya mana ku tahu jawabannya" jawab Go polos, tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Aku itu sedang memikirkan dirimu!" kata Retsu masih dengan lesu-nya.

"Aku?" tanya Go.

"Semalam, siapa yang membuatkan PR-mu?" tanya Retsu kesal. Go hanya berwajah manis, padahal menjijikan di mata Author –Author langsung ditembak mati sama Go-

Eh, nggak deng, Author masih mau ngelanjutin ini fic!

"Oh iya yah.. Aku minta kakak untuk membuatkannya.. Itu juga sebabnya aku dihukum.. Hehe" jawab Go watados, langsung kakaknya itu menepuk dahinya.

"_Makan apa ibuku itu saat hamil anak ini.. Kenapa bisa sepolos itu menjawab pertanyaan seseorang!?_" pikir Retsu dalam hati kecilnya, berharap agar adiknya bisa berubah demi masa depan yang lebih cerah.

Langsung rasa lesu yang dimiliki oleh bersaudara itu, hilang karena jawaban watados dari Go.

* * *

**16. Kekecilan (Note: Saya dapet ide yang ini, dari ep 29 pas si Michael duduk di belakang Erich sama Schmidt, khusus yang ini bukan GoRetsu)**

"Sekarang, mari kita berbincang dengan Eisen Wolf! Lawan mereka yang berikutnya adalah Rosso Strada! Apa mereka memiliki strategi khusus?" kata sang reporter wanita sambil memberikan mic-nya kepada Erich, namun Erich langsung menyangkal kalau dia bukanlah sang pemimpin.

Sang pemimpin pun –yang daritadi mengenakan headset kesayangannya- merasa janggal karena sang reporter malah mewawancarai teman-temannya. Namun, ia pun mengacangkan hal tersebut dan kembali ke lagunya. Sang reporter wanita itu langsung mengarah ke Schmidt –ok, Author kebalik soal yang ini- namun disangkal kembali kalau dia bukanlah sang pemimpin.

"Lalu, siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya sang reporter itu penasaran. Yang lain pun langsung memperlihatkan Michael yang notabene pendek, mirip Go sama Tokichi *Author langsung K.O. terkena pukulan dan tinjuan dari Go & Tokichi X.X*

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TAMPAN SEKALI!" teriak sang reporter itu. Namun yang merasa dipanggil hanya mengacangkannya. Merasa kalau lagunya lebih asik dibandingkan dengan wawancara yang tidak jelas ini. Terutama, karena faktor volume lagu yang dinaikkan oleh Michael hingga full. Sehingga ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Sedangkan di tempat TRF Victorys..

"I..itu siapa kak!?" tanya Go polos nan watados.

"Dia itu pemimpin Eisen Wolf yang sesungguhnya, namanya adalah Michael" jawab Retsu yang menepuk jidatnya itu.

"Huaaa! Dia itu kenapa mengacangkan sang reporter kak!?" tanya Go masih polos.

Retsu pun memperhatikan baik-baik, dan percaya kalau Michael menggunakan headset ber-volume tinggi. Namun, Retsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam "ada-ada saja" dan ia sedikit menyadari kalau tingginya dan Go, jika berada di posisi Michael, mungkin akan lebih parah ._.

* * *

**17. Mencuri (Jangan ditiru ya!)**

Go baru saja selesai menyelesaikan segala tugas "pembuangannya" di WC laki-laki di sekolahnya. Seketika, ia tiba-tiba melihat banyak suku cadang mini4wd yang menggoda imannya(?) dan langsung mengambilnya. Namun, sebelum dapat membawanya ke kelas, ia malah kedapatan oleh kakaknya.

"Go, apa yang kau bawa itu!?" tanya Retsu penasaran.

"Umm.. Kakak, kakak!" panggil Go dengan nada memelas.

"Apa?" tanya Retsu sedikit bingung, namun apapun yang adiknya lakukan, selalu di luar pemikirannya.

"Uang jajanku bulan ini untuk kakak saja, tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya! *bisik* aku nyuri suku cadang mini4wd kak, ini buat kakak 1" kata Go pada kakaknya, namun malah mendatangkan emosi pada kakaknya.

"Go.."

"Kenapa kak? Kakak gak mau? Uang jajan kita kan sama kak, 2x lipatnya!" kata Go sedikit memelas, namun..

"GO! KAMU MAU CARI MATI YA!?" teriak Retsu sekencang mungkin di sebelah telinga adiknya, membuat adiknya terlempar sekencang mungkin..

"Ke..kenapa kak!?" tanya Go kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kertas jatuh, yaitu kertas bon dari suku cadang tersebut. Go pun membacanya dan menemukan nama kakaknya disana. Barulah ia mengerti kalau suku cadang ini bukanlah milik yang lain, melainkan milik..

"Ja..jadi ini punya kakak?" tanya Go polos.

Dan Go bersiap-siap lari dari tempat itu..

* * *

**18. Pertemuan**

Retsu dan Go baru saja pulang dari toko Sagami, namun hari sedang hujan, jadi mereka sedikit terburu-buru.

"Go, bisa kau percepat jalanmu!?" tanya Retsu, namun yang ia lihat adalah Go sedang menatap seorang gadis berbaju merah bercelana pendek hijau disertai jaket kuning, yang sedang berdiri di depan toko Sagami.

"Go, kau kenapa?" tanya Retsu sekali lagi.

"Kakak, aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta sama dia.." jawab Go, masih menatap sesosok gadis itu.

"Hmmh?" Retsu pun melihat ke arah gadis yang dimaksud, namun yang ia lihat adalah gadis ganas yang tentu ia tidak kenal(?) Oh, ternyata, Retsu kenal! Dia adalah anak dari Profesor Ohgami, Marina Ohgami. Apa sih yang Retsu gak tau!?

"Aku ke sana ya kak!" kata Go tiba-tiba, namun kakaknya hanya membiarkannya saja, seolah tak terjadi apapun dan melanjutkan jalannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Pertemuan yang aneh ya?

* * *

**19. Jus**

Retsu benci paprika. Namun di hari yang besar untuknya –yaitu tanggal 10 April- adiknya telah memberikan hadiah yang indah, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh kakaknya.

"Kak, selamat ulang tahun ya!" kata Go ceria, sembari membawa jus yang ia namakan jus "stroberi"

"Iya, makasih Go!" jawab Retsu senang, tumben adiknya baik.

"Ini kak, diminum yaa" kata Go sok polos, namun sebenarnya licik xD

*Gluk Gluk Gluk*

"Kak.." panggil Go.

"…..Auaa?" jawab Retsu gak jelas, karena tengah meminum jus "stroberi" ala Go.

"Itu jus paprika lho!"

*BRUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH HH!*

* * *

**20. Berharga**

"Aku, sayang kakak!" kata Go sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Aku juga sayang Go!" balas kakaknya, sembari membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Kakak adalah harta berharga untukku!" kata Go lagi.

"Go juga.." jawab kakaknya.

"Dan kakak juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini!" kata Go sembari mau mencium pipi kakaknya. Berharap mendapat respon yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun…

*PLAK!*

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

Yapta! Chapter 2 selesai! Chapter 3 mulai ada karakter lain :D Maaf, saya kehabisan ide buat karakter di luar L&G ==" karena itu saya pake Retsu sama Go, namun tetep di review ya!


End file.
